Final Fantasy United
by Hiro Kakazi
Summary: A series of events that take place around Riku don't make sense. Who is behind these evil deeds? Riku and the gang venture to find out in order to save the world!
1. What have I done!

Final Fantasy: UN  
Chapter 1: No One Left To Fight What could the final fantasy/ kingdom hearts world have been like if Sephiroth & Ansem had united? There combined power would be enough to destroy both worlds, but then we have to remember there are heroes out there that could save us...right? We start this story with what it could have been like. (Disclaimer: I do not own the final fantasy series or kingdom hearts. Any characters with stars next to their name (*) Are my own and if you would like to use them feel free to do so!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Riku looked around at the carnage he had caused. His best friend in the world (or worlds) was dead in a pool of his own blood. He killed Sora. "It's all my fault," He said trying to hold back his tears. If he were able to stop himself sooner he would not have killed his other friends. Lying on the ground scattered everywhere were his friends' lifeless bodies. "Tidus.Cloud.Squall.Leon. Tey*.They're all dead!" He shouted sadly while he slammed his fist into the ground. Seemingly out of nowhere two maniacal men were laughing. The laughter sounded familiar to Riku as he jerked his head in every direction, looking for the source. "Who or what are you and where?!" He gripped the handle of his wing blade (sword) as if sensing this was some kind of evil. "You have done well to destroy those that would get in the way of our goals Riku!" Said an all to familiar voice. Riku looked up to the ceiling and out of the darkness came down the one person who he knew could do this. "A-A- Ansem,"Riku said in shock "Your alive?!" " Why are you so surprised Riku? You knew from the start that we were manipulating you! You agreed to kill your friends on your own!" Riku dropped his sword with a loud clang and covered his ears in disbelief at what he was hearing. "NO.YOU'RE LYING!!!!!!!!!! I WOULD NEVER AGREE TO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ansem Smirked. " Well it seems like our partnership is up so there is no more use for you!" "What do you mean?!" Sephiroth suddenly appears, " It means that your life is of no more concern!" "What?!" Riku said. Suddenly Sephiroth's Mensume went through his chest. It all happened so fast that Riku never had a chance of picking up his sword and blocking the attack. He.Riku was the only person left who could defeat these evil beings. They had killed everyone else including his long-lost sister Ririka*. The insane Ansem was so intent on torturing Riku while he died that he told his partner to thrust the sword in further. The pain of the cold and emotionless metal in his body was more unbearable than anything he'd ever experienced. A glass like substance appeared and Riku was able to see his reflection. The sword in his chest which had stabbed through his real heart also stabbed through the heart on his uniform. With the sword withdrawn from his chest he fell the floor near Kairi and Sora's bodies. His own pool of blood began to form and mixed in with his friends'. "Great.so know..we're blood brothers and sister." He said with a chuckle. "If I die I am so glad it could be next to my best friends." With that he looked up into the darkness of the ceiling. ' So this is what death is like?' He felt his warm blood leaving his body. 'H'm I failed , the world is over with now. I was the last fighter left and I'm dead! Their's no one left to fight .anymore!' And with that he died. For he was the only person who could've been strong enough to face them, and know he was dead.  
  
There was truly no one left to fight anymore. 


	2. Revival with new Powers

Final Fantasy: UN  
Chapter 2: Revival Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy characters used in this story. My characters have *'s by their names!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Riku awoke to the sound of a familiar voice. Someone was shaking him awake. He opened his eyes to see his best friend.  
"Sora," He said surprised, "You're alive!"  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Sora said confused.  
Riku looked guiltily at him and said "Because I killed you."  
At this Sora laughed. "Heh, heh, you kill me, why would you dream of something like that?"  
Riku looked down at the floor. "Just forget about it," He looked around. "You were right it was just a dream." Yet he was still bewildered by what had occurred. "Was the destruction of the world just a dream or something else?" He thought to himself.  
Pretty soon he was out of bed and noticed that his head somewhat hurt. As he walked onto the beach, two girls immediately tackled him.  
"Riku, you're finally awake!" Said Kairi and Ririka* in unison.  
(Ririka has the same hair as Riku, But longer and in a ponytail. She is only one year younger than he, but has the same personality as him.)  
"Waitaminute, how long have I been out?" Riku asked.  
"Bout a year!" said Cloud as he, Tey*, Squall, Leon, and Tidus walked up.  
(Tey has spiky hair that is a sort've cross between Squall and Cloud's, but black. He wears a blue jacket like Squall's but has slits in them for his angel wings. In other words he's an angel. He has bright blue eyes. Also very smart and charming.)  
"A year, what put me outta commission that long?"  
"We'll tell you later, but right now let us rejoice! This event deserves a party does it not?!" replied Tey.  
"Yeah, let's go!" responded everyone else. They then got the necessary things and had a celebration. Later that night Riku asked once again what dark event it was that put him in a coma for a year.  
"Well it's not that easy to explain, but we'll try!" exclaimed Squall.  
That whole wavy flashback scene takes place with Sora narrating.  
"Well it was one year ago we had finally found your sister who had been taken prisoner by Sephiroth. We stormed his fortress and had taken down all he had thrown before us. Then we finally came face-to-face with him. We knew he would use your sister to stop our attack, had it not been for Tey's intervention by swooping into the room and grabbing her, we would have failed. We all used our most powerful magic and physical attacks, ending in his Sin Harvest attack backfiring onto him. We assumed he was dead, but knowing Sephiroth Cloud went to make sure. His check was good and we assumed he was dead. As we were about to leave you lingered and checked him again. Sephiroth still was neither breathing, moving, nor anything else. So you walked away and he got up and put a Sin Harvest on you, right to your head. You fell to the ground and didn't move. In her rage Ririka summoned an Infrit and used it with a Sin Harvest combo she had learned from watching Sephiroth. We checked him again and once we were sure, rushed back here and got Yuna and Rinoa to use all the healing powers they could use to revive you. None worked and we turned to two possibilities. 1. You were already dead or 2. You were in a coma and would either never wake up or would wake up. We clingged to the second possibility and took care of you each day until you awoke today."  
"So that's what hap." he stopped as he felt a sharp pain in his head. It grew sharper and sharper until he screamed in it's midst. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Riku what's wrong?!" said Kairi as she and everyone else rushed to his side.  
He was breathing heavily at the image that appeared in his head during his pain. "Was that a dream or something else?!"  
"What are you talking about?!" Shouted Tidus.  
"Listen guys.I just had what I believe to be vision. That Sin Harvest blow left me with some sort've psychic power. I saw the world being destroyed by a team of Sephiroth and...Ansem!!!!"  
"You mean those bastards are still alive?!" remarked Cloud.  
"How can that be? We defeated them both did we not?" said Tey.  
"My vision was as vivid as I see you all now. It is an omen.telling us we must train for this oncoming threat." Riku exclaimed.  
"Are you positive it was real?" said Leon.  
"You probably think I'm crazy..saying this stuff when I did just come out of a coma, but it's true. Do you all believe me or think I'm crazy?!"  
"I'm with you all the way bro'!" shouted Ririka.  
"Thanks sis'!" Everyone else nods in agreement except Leon.  
"All I have to say is....when do we start training?!" he says smirking.  
"All right that's the Leon we all know and love! We start tomorrow for two years."  
  
(A/N: Well I think you liked this one so send some reviews and I'll write the other chapters, kay! See ya! What. you still here, go away! There's no more story. Write reviews and return. NOW! (Sits at desk and pouts) Hmph stalker!) 


End file.
